J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Et il avait tourné son regard vers la vitre, comme un possédé.   J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre et voir ce que ça fait.   Sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un mort… Son corps enveloppé de blanc, comme s'il allait s'effacer…


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** M.

Bonsoir, tout le monde !

**Lys :** Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux halloween !

Voici un OS écrit il y a très longtemps, suite à une « dispute » avec Jojo Aquarius…

**Lys :** Jojo devait l'avoir gonflée pour une bêtise et Didi n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de torturer Severus dans une fic…

Sauf que, une fois encore, mon histoire a légèrement dérivé. Cette histoire est en effet très triste, bien qu'elle se finisse bien, mais elle aborde un thème assez sombre, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Lys :** De plus, il s'agit là d'un OS qui se passe juste avant la prochaine fic à chapitre de Didi. Une fois Papillon terminée, elle commencera une autre histoire, basée cette fois sur le monde magique. Ce OS a lieu peu de temps avant, il annonce donc sa prochaine fic, d'une certaine façon.

J'espère que ce OS, assez particulier, vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, de part cette histoire d'amour particulière entre les deux protagonistes, les souffrances cachées de Sirius et les tourments de Severus. Et je le répète, cette histoire se termine bien, pour tous les deux, donc non, ce n'est pas une deathfic ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre et voir ce que ça fait<span>

Sainte-Mangouste grouillait de médicomages qui allaient et venaient à un rythme saccadés dans les couloirs, leurs robes blanches volant autour de leurs jambes. Droits comme des manches à balai ou penché vers des parchemins qu'ils lisaient en marchant, ils fonçaient à toute allure dans les couloirs comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses, et dans le fond, c'était le cas.

Le long des murs du couloir, des hommes et des femmes étaient assis, la plupart vêtus de noir, un peu comme s'ils étaient déjà en deuil, alors que la Vie et la Mort jouaient aux dés non loin d'eux. Les médicomages ne les regardaient pas en passant, ils étaient trop habitués à voir ces sorciers et sorcières agglutinés le long des murs à attendre l'inéluctable.

La médecine magique était aussi passionnante que complexe, car le sortilège le plus bénin pouvait avoir des répercutions différentes selon la personne, car il était bien connu que tous les sorciers ne maîtrisaient pas aussi bien les uns que les autres les sortilèges qu'ils lançaient. Les potions étaient une véritables horreur, à cause de tous ces fous qui pensaient en savoir plus que les autres et qui avalaient des mixtures que les spécialistes mettaient parfois des jours entiers à identifier. Le plus simple était de soigner les victimes qui s'étaient fait attaquer par leurs plantes, bestioles ou autres gadgets, à moins que ce soit des espèces mutantes.

Mais il y avait autre chose de délicat à soigner. Quelque chose qui ne requérait pas de connaissances en magie ni en potions et encore moins en créatures magiques ou herbologie.

Un mal qui avait toujours inspiré un certain respect, un silence révélateur aux médicomages qui ne parlaient pas de cela à table sur le ton de la rigolade. Et actuellement, entre leurs murs, une personne très mal au point était en train d'agoniser entre leurs bras, la respiration lente et le cœur au ralenti. Et cette personne ne devait pas mourir, car sinon, les médias se déchaineraient sur eux et le médicomage chargé de l'opération verrait sa carrière flancher du mauvais côté.

Pourtant, ce ne serait pas de leur faute si cette personne mourrait, mais la menace qui se trouvait non loin d'eux était de taille. L'homme assis parmi tous les autres le long du couloir sur un banc, comme un simple citoyen assistant à un jugement dans une salle d'audience, représentait à lui seul ce qui arriverait aux médicomages si jamais l'homme allongé devant eux venait à mourir. Et personne ne voulait défier cet homme.

Severus Rogue. Directeur du collège Poudlard. Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Anciennement professeur de potions, homme craint de ses élèves et respectés aussi bien par les mangemorts que par l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cela faisait bien une heure que l'homme était assis sur son banc, à côté d'une petite vieille et d'une fille squelettique, le dos appuyé contre le mur et ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vague, semblant attendre patiemment, alors qu'au fond de lui, il devait bouillir. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui parla, de peur qu'il n'explose. Les seules personnes qui pourraient l'apaiser se trouvaient à l'autre bout du monde et n'étaient pas au courant du malheur qui venait de frapper l'Angleterre.

Sirius Black avait tenté de se suicider.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle aurait l'effet d'un raz-de-marée et l'hôpital serait assiégé par les journalistes, amis de la victime, collègues ou autres qui voudraient prendre des nouvelles du patient, et accessoirement savoir s'il était toujours en vie ou non.

Mais pour le moment, personne n'était au courant, ou quasiment personne. Seul Severus Rogue attendait dans le couloir, ombre noire parmi tant d'autres, le regard levé droit devant lui, ne sachant s'il devait espérer ou se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus les yeux de cet homme ouverts.

Il préférait ne pas y penser, car s'il se laissait aller au désespoir, il perdrait tout contrôle de lui-même. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. S'il avait mal, il voulait souffrir seul chez lui, sans témoins. Il jetterait tout le monde dehors : la famille, les amis, les collègues… Il ne voudrait voir personne tant que sa douleur ne serait pas apaisée. Certains le comprendraient, d'autres non. Le plus difficile serait de se débarrasser des Potter : James ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle et défoncerait sa porte à coups de sortilèges de magie noire. Lily ne saurait pas l'apaiser et le forcer à rester chez eux. Son mari ne l'avait jamais écoutée, et fou de douleur, il débarquerait chez son pire ennemi du collège pour le traiter de tous les noms avant de s'effondrer en larmes et rester avec lui pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que leur douleur soit assez maîtrisée pour qu'ils puissent affronter les flashs des journalistes.

Mais Severus ne voulait pas de cette teigne chez lui, même s'il savait qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour surmonter le départ de Sirius. Son visage serait une souffrance car James lui rappellerait toujours son ami décédé, et ce serait pourtant cela qui le forcerait à l'accepter près de lui, et qui amènerait Potter à défoncer sa porte.

Besoin de repères. De voir quelque chose de familier, qui ne le fasse pas sombrer.

Ne pas déprimer seul devant une bouteille d'alcool bon marché.

Ne pas pleurer seul comme un crétin parce que l'autre avait été trop égoïste.

Ne pas se maudire de ne pas avoir pu l'aider…

**OoO**

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été l'ennemi de Sirius Black. Pourtant, rien ne les disposait vraiment à se détester, mise à part une sorte de rivalité qui avait toujours existé entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, mais dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas un caractère foncièrement opposés qui les auraient amenés à se détester.

Pourtant, la guerre avait rapidement éclaté entre eux : des piques, des coups bas, des réflexions et rumeurs diverses… Avec les années, Severus avait réfléchi sur cette étrange relation, car même si James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow se mêlaient plus ou moins à leur petite guerre, c'était surtout Sirius qui ne pouvait décidément pas le lâcher du regard.

Avec plus de maturité et un véritable regard en arrière, il en avait conclu que, rapidement, le clan parmi les Serpentards qui deviendraient des mangemorts avaient rapidement mis la main sur lui, influençant ses choix et ses opinions, déjà bien mauvaises sur les moldus parmi lesquels il avait grandi. Sirius ne pensait pas comme eux et il était l'un des rares Black à ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Pire encore : il avait créé un petit groupe avec son meilleur ami James Potter, dont le père ne manifestait absolument aucune hostilité pour les moldus, et accumulait retenues sur retenues.

Evidemment, en voyant un gamin aussi doué en potions et peu tolérant pour cette population qui leur était étrangère quoique très proche, les élèves comme Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy ou encore le jeune Barty Croupton Jr avaient essayé de lui mettre la main dessus. A l'époque, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'ils deviendraient de véritables mangemorts car nombre d'élèves s'attaquèrent aux nés-moldus sans jamais rejoindre Voldemort, voyant là un simple amusement et un moyen de montrer leur supériorité. En somme, un racisme pur, sans véritables idéaux, comme c'était le cas pour les mangemorts qui suivaient le Lord la plupart du temps parce qu'ils adoptaient ses idées.

Severus n'avait vu en lui qu'un moyen de mettre en œuvre sa passion : les potions. Il voulait les travailler, avoir un moyen pour financer ses recherches et les cibler sur ce qui l'intéressait, et Voldemort lui offrait tout cela. De plus, c'était un moyen de se venger des moldus qui avaient fait son enfance un calvaire, à commencer par son père, qui n'avait jamais été un modèle pour lui, loin de là.

Ainsi, pendant des années, Severus Rogue devint l'ennemi de Sirius Black qui fit tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Le fait que le Serpentard sache aussi bien se défendre, de façon plus subtile certes, exacerbait l'envie du Gryffondor de le réduire en pièces. Ils s'étaient haïs tous les deux sans aucune limite, et plus les années passaient, et moins les possibilités de les réconcilier devenaient envisageables.

Dans le fond, Severus cultivait cette haine parce qu'il avait mal. A chaque fois que ce garçon séduisant et si sympathique avec les autres tournait son regard sombre vers lui, crachant des méchancetés sans penser à leur véritable impact, Severus avait mal. Lui, il n'avait pas d'amis, et personne ne l'aimait. Dans le fond, il l'avait cherché, et puis il était comme ça. Son enfance l'avait rendu taciturne et il avait hérité son visage de son père, dont son nez disgracieux. Severus Rogue n'avait besoin de personne.

Mais…

Sirius Black était différent des autres. Il aurait voulu attirer ses yeux d'une autre façon, il aurait voulu voir autre chose sur son visage que le mépris.

Sauf que ce type était un salopard de la pire espèce. Un gamin pourri gâté qui n'avait qu'à sourire pour attirer une fille contre lui. Une ordure qui se moquait des défauts des autres parce que, lui, il était parfait. Severus l'avait haï pour ça.

Lui, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Il les avait haï pour ce qu'ils étaient : des chanceux.

Des chanceux qui n'auraient jamais de choix à faire, car de toute façon, les autres étaient derrière eux.

Lui, il n'avait personne derrière lui.

Le choix était vite fait. Rares étaient les Serpentards à défendre les nés-moldus. Il y avait bien Jack Little, Pegasus Redbuttle ou encore Bérénice Bird. Le premier était courageux, le deuxième sage, la dernière violente. Ils tentèrent de mettre la main sur Severus, mais aucun n'y parvint. Parce que c'était un gamin associable, parce qu'il était inutile d'insister, parce qu'il n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan.

Pourtant il avait été tenté de les suivre. L'enfant de douze ou treize ans n'avait pas été insensible au charisme de Bird, cette grande gueule qui hurlait quand quelqu'un de sa maison osait toucher une fille née-moldu, surtout les plus jeunes. Cette sang-pur avait retourné les esprits, maintenant fermement que le sang n'avait aucune importance dans le mérite et, qu'ici, ce n'étaient pas les sorciers d'ascendance noble qui étaient les plus intelligents, loin de là.

Cette femme gênait. Elle n'était pas la seule. Et Rogue refusait d'être gênant, parce que c'était trop dangereux. Il préférait fermer sa bouche et étudier en silence ses potions, en faisant tout pour ne pas se retrouver à Azkaban.

Sirius, c'était le contraire. Il n'avait jamais été à Serpentard, mais il était comme cette femme, refusant ces théories qui prônaient la supériorité des sang-pur. En cela, tous deux étaient différents. Et c'était sans doute une raison de plus qui opposait ces deux adolescents qui grandirent en se détestant.

Parce que c'était comme ça.

**OoO**

Aucun médicomage ne posait les yeux sur lui, ou tellement peu de temps que c'était à peine perceptible. Les autres personnes assises sur les bancs ne bougeaient pas plus, même si certains lui jetaient quelques regards, comme s'ils avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi Severus Rogue se trouvait là, ou même si c'était bien lui.

Depuis le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, il avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard. Severus était donc devenu un espion pour Lord Voldemort : il contrôlait toute l'école et pouvait mâter les rebelles qui tenteraient de s'allier contre lui. A la fin de la guerre, il fut établi qu'il avait agi pour l'Ordre du Phénix sans jamais faiblir, malgré les menaces de mort qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête et, sous veritaserum, il avoua à contrecœur qu'il avait accepté cette mission du Lord aussi pour protéger les élèves qui s'y trouvaient, et notamment un certain nom de nés-moldus, à l'insu de tous.

A une époque, ce geste l'aurait répugné, mais il avait mûri et réfléchit. Protéger le jeune Harry Potter avait été une sorte de revanche contre Lord Voldemort, qui avait tué, massacré, torturé des hommes et des femmes sans véritables raisons. Mise à part son sadisme et sa cruauté. Severus avait appris des choses qui l'avaient fait quitter le camp adverse, et des choses pires encore une fois allié à l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, les beaux discours d'Albus ne parvinrent pas à le convaincre de l'utilité des moldus et du besoin de protéger les sorciers nés de ces hommes. Tout ce qu'il lui avait rabâché ne l'avait jamais convaincu, et ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait tout cela.

Un soir, seul chez lui, Severus Rogue s'était rappelé de la voix agaçante de Bérénice Bird, son aînée de quatre ans. Cette voix qui avait résonné tant de fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était une femme vicieuse, qui parlait souvent comme un charretier, sans aucune grâce. Presque un garçon manqué. Dans le fond, il ne l'aimait pas, parce que c'était une personne fière, têtue et qui pensait toujours avoir raison.

Mais sa voix lui revint en mémoire, et il se souvint de tout ce qu'elle racontait, tout ce qu'elle disait pour défendre ces sorciers qui n'avaient de défaut que leur naissance. Ils étaient comme les autres, avec juste une culture différente, mais la magie qui coulait dans leur veines était la même que celle des Sang-pur. Severus se rappela de ses discours, si semblables à ceux d'Albus, mais qui sortaient de ses tripes, qu'elle énonçait sans réciter de texte déjà écrit. Elle parlait avec son cœur.

Le cœur d'un être humain qui refusait de se laisser embobiner par les idées dérangées d'un autre.

Alors Severus décida d'agir, et de protéger Potter et cette école. Quand on lui proposa de rester directeur, il accepta. On le respecta, on le vit sous un autre œil, même si son caractère demeura le même. C'était un homme taciturne, grognon et revêche comme un vieux tissu. Il n'était pas vraiment élégant, il ne prenait pas soin de lui-même. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, personne n'avait fait attention à lui, alors pourquoi prendre soin de ce qui lui servait d'enveloppe charnelle. Oh, il avait eu des aventures, mais aucune ne méritait de porter le nom de « liaison ».

Le voir dans ce couloir blanc était donc étonnant, car le directeur ne se déplaçait jamais sans raison. Il ne vivait pas à Poudlard, contrairement à ce que nombre de sorciers croyaient, et les rares endroits où il se rendait mis à part son école étaient les éternels cérémonials aussi insipides les uns que les autres ou encore dans l'allée des embrumes pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à ses potions. Ah, il y avait aussi la maison des Potter ou celle de Lupin, des Tonks aussi, mais c'était tout. Les Weasley lui faisaient horreur, alors que Sirius les aimait bien. Il n'avait jamais compris.

De toute façon, il n'y aurait peut-être plus rien à comprendre. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Si Sirius partait, les Weasley seraient autant en deuil que lui et il aurait la vieille Molly sur le dos, et c'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

**OoO**

Après son départ de Poudlard, Severus Rogue ne revit plus jamais son ennemi de toujours et sa bande, avant de le retrouver quand Sirius réintégra l'Ordre du Phénix, offrant la maison dont il avait hérité à Dumbledore pour qu'il en fasse son quartier général.

Sirius ne survécut qu'un an à cette guerre qui venait d'être déclarée, le jour où Harry Potter remporta, avec Cédric Diggory, la coupe de feu. L'adolescent ne vint pas souvent dans cette vieille maison sale et puant la magie noire, partageant à peine quelques jours d'intimité avec son parrain avant de repartir et revenir des mois après.

Severus Rogue voyait tout cela comme de la niaiserie pure et simple : Black tentait de se comporter en père avec cet adolescent qui avait grandi seul sans véritable figure parentale. Il était maladroit mais sincère. Cela agaçait le professeur des potions, il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble, et en même temps, supporter Black parfois à longueur de journée n'était guère mieux. Cet homme était épuisant, toujours à chercher la petite bête, titillant les nerfs de Severus.

Les années étaient passées, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter cet homme. Il avait changé, il avait mûri. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il avait quitté, mais un homme de trente-cinq ans au visage fatigué mais non moins séduisant. Il portait les cheveux longs par habitude et il avait un sourire communicatif, mais il ne l'utilisait pas très souvent. En somme, Sirius Black avait changé, d'un point de vue physique, et il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Peut-être même plus. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui pourrir la vie et lui faire payer ces années de souffrance et d'humiliation.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que Severus n'avait pas compris. Ni personne, d'ailleurs. Remus Lupin non plus n'avait pas compris.

Azkaban avait changé cet homme. Il l'avait transformé, avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Cette prison l'avait rendu plus humble, rempli de secrets inavouables. Il avait vu, entendu et fait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, et cela avait changé quelque chose en lui. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, car ceux qui l'avaient connu autrefois mettaient les petits changements de sa personnalité sur le fait de son incarcération et sur les années qui étaient passées depuis.

A l'époque, Harry Potter avait quinze ans. Il était jeune. C'était un bébé, encore. Et il ne venait pas souvent. Si peu souvent…

… que Remus ne sut jamais lui avouer qu'un jour, il retrouva Sirius avec les veines grandes ouvertes dans une baignoire recouverte de moisissure dans une chambre du deuxième étage.

Severus ne sut pas le lui dire non plus. Il aurait voulu, pourtant. Juste pour qu'il sache. Mais c'était un bébé, et il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Sirius avait essayé de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Sirius sombrait dans une dépression grave, voire même dans la folie.

La folie… Même Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius, le regard hagard et des pansements autour de ses poignets, chantait une chanson bizarre, que personne ne voulut écouter. Une chanson qui parlait d'un oiseau noir que tout le monde voulait tuer car c'était une sale bête. Une de ces chansons que Severus avait déjà entendue, car elle était de ces chants qui se retrouvaient dans les cours des écoles, répétées à la maison et chantées par les adultes avec moquerie.

Un jour, Severus alla le voir dans sa chambre. Black était allongé dans son lit, regardant le plafond, et il réagit à peine quand il vit son ennemi du collège non loin de lui. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Severus avait posé cette question déjà formulée un nombre incalculable de fois, espérant sans y croire tirer une réponse de lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Black ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Potter n'attend qu'une seule chose : quitter Poudlard et te rejoindre ici. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est essayer de te tuer.

- Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait de sentir son sang quitter son corps. »

Il en avait vu, des choses. Il en avait entendu, aussi. Pourtant, cette réponse lui glaça le sang.

Sirius leva alors ses yeux sombres vers lui, le regardant comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient.

« Tu sais pas c'est quoi la mort, toi. Tu sais pas ce que c'est. Tu l'as jamais vue en face.

- Tu te trompes.

- Oh non, Severus Rogue… Tu ne sais ce que c'est, la mort. Des cadavres, l'odeur… les tueurs… leurs yeux… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et moi… j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Ma vie ne rime à rien. J'aime Harry, mais… il n'a pas besoin de moi, et moi j'ai besoin de lui. Il a toujours vécu seul, et il vivra toujours seul. J'ai connu quelqu'un, comme ça… qui avait besoin des autres pour se sentir en sécurité mais qui a toujours marché seul.

- Potter est un enfant, Black. C'est un gamin. Il a besoin de toi.

- Il n'a besoin de personne. Il a l'impression d'avoir besoin des autres, mais ce sont les autres qui ont besoin de lui. Il s'accroche à ses amis, mais quand il avance, c'est toujours en tête, et seul. Quand il devra faire face à Voldemort, il sera seul. Personne n'a jamais été là pour lui, on est arrivé trop tard. C'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça.

- Tu divagues. »

Severus avait soupiré, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que Black n'avait pas tout à fait tord, et avec les années qui passerait, il comprendrait qu'il avait raison. Harry Potter avait profondément souffert de la mort de son parrain, et plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles. Car c'était un enfant qui était né seul, qui avait grandi seul, et qui vivrait toujours seul…

**OoO**

Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son visage était tendu, comme tout le reste de son corps. Il avait envie de se lever et marcher un peu pour se détendre les jambes, voire même aller se chercher un gobelet de café, mais il avait l'impression que, si jamais il se levait, il ne pourrait pas tenir debout et il s'effondrerait sur lui-même.

Il avait été prévenu alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau, à Poudlard, par un hibou. Bien sûr, il avait accouru sans prévenir personne de son départ, accourant à Ste-Mangouste et se postant non loin de la porte de la chambre où les médicomages prenaient soin de Sirius. Il n'avait prévenu personne, car il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui soit au courant. Il préférait que les autres connaissent le dénouement, et non pas ces heures de doutes et d'angoisse.

C'était une chose que les médicomages redoutaient plus que tout : le suicide. La plupart du temps, les sorciers avalaient du poison, et à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais il en existait d'autres qui préféraient des moyens plus risqués où un sauvetage était possible. Un sauvetage risqué, mais possible. Et c'était le cas actuellement : les jambes réduites à un tas de chair et d'os, la tête blessée et tout le corps désarticulé, Sirius Black était entre la vie et la mort, les yeux clos, comme s'il dormait.

C'était un suicidaire. Albus le lui avait dit : un jour ou l'autre, Black mettrait à nouveau fin à ses jours, ou du moins, il essaierait, avec une sorte de folie qui l'éloignerait du poison et l'amènerait vers une mort lente et sans doute douloureuse, ou une échappatoire était possible. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. Une fois de plus.

Pendant quelques minutes, Severus imagina la détresse et le désespoir de James en apprenant que Sirius s'était donné la mort. Il pleurerait, sûrement, et beaucoup. Il crierait, il se roulerait par terre. Il hurlerait. Il serait complètement perdu et terriblement malheureux. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Lily souffrirait aussi, mais elle avait trouvé un autre soutien que lui, elle ne s'était pas appuyée sur Sirius. Elle y survivrait. Pas James. Il y aurait une nouvelle fêlure en lui, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Severus non plus ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais bon, ça, ce n'était pas grave. Il comptait moins que les autres, moins que James qui resterait des journées entières dans ses pattes, moins que Lily qui se réfugierait aussi dans sa maison pour oublier le monde extérieur. Peut-être que Remus en ferait de même, à moins qu'il ne reste auprès de sa femme et de son fils, en essayant de faire son deuil.

Severus eut envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de revivre le jour où il avait appris que Sirius Black avait traversé ce voile, cette arcade étrange dans le département des secrets, et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Il se rappelait qu'il avait pleuré ce jour-là. C'était bête, stupide, immature, mais il avait pleuré, caché dans sa chambre.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il avait disparu.

Ca ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais eu, il n'avait jamais été regardé comme il l'aurait voulu. Et, de toute façon, il n'avait rien fait pour. Et en plus, il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pendant des années, et il n'était pas censé en sortir un jour…

Mais… il avait disparu. Définitivement. Il n'était pas un problème laissé dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'était plus rien.

Il n'avait jamais rien été.

Il ne serait plus jamais rien.

Il était mort.

**OoO**

Personne ne sut jamais ce qui se passa lors de la confrontation entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Ils étaient seuls, dans un endroit que personne ne connaissait alors. La bataille finale avait eu lieu la nuit, et la seule chose qui avait été retrouvée, c'était le corps inerte de cette chose qui prétendrait être un être humain.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'était devenu Harry Potter, ce soir-là. Certains pensèrent qu'il était mort, d'autres qu'il avait disparu. On le chercha longtemps, sans jamais le trouver. Personne ne put mettre la main sur lui, bien qu'une forte somme fut promise à celui qui pourrait le ramener à sa famille, mort ou vif. Aucun cadavre ne fut trouvé.

Harry Potter s'était envolé, et il demeura un mystère à lui tout seul.

Le lendemain matin de la victoire, au département des mystères, le corps affaibli de Sirius Black fut trouvé, bien vivant. Ses amis accoururent, sans oser croire que son retour puisse être possible. Et pourtant, il était bien là, dans un lot de Ste Mangouste, trop faible pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

Personne ne sut jamais dit comment il avait pu revenir, car jamais personne n'était ressorti de l'arcade avant lui. Les aurors n'avaient aucune explication à donner, pas plus que les médicomages qui découvrirent rapidement que l'homme avait laissé sa mémoire derrière lui, ressortant complètement vierge de ce voyage éprouvant. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom. Juste une lune pâle perdue dans une immensité d'encre, le soir où il était revenu.

Ses yeux fixés à cette sphère blafarde…

Et puis l'évanouissement.

Quand il se réveilla réellement, Sirius paniqua et eut une formidable crise d'hystérie, complètement perdu. Il fallut qu'il voie le visage de Remus Lupin pour que des souvenirs affluent à son esprit et qu'il se calme, submergé par des images, des sons et des odeurs. Et, les uns à la suite des autres, toutes les personnes qu'il avait connues lui furent présentées afin qu'ils récupèrent ses souvenirs perdu. Les médicomages furent formels : jamais cet homme ne se souviendrait de sa vie d'avant à moins qu'il ne soit confronté à son passé, et pour cela, il devait voir les visages de ceux qu'il avait connus autrefois.

Rogue vint le voir : des années d'école et des sentiments inavoués refirent surface. Des photos de James et Lily Potter lui furent présentées : des frasques et un mariage magnifique. Harry lui parvint sous forme de portait à la Une d'un journal : des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Sirius Black finit par reconstituer ce qui fut sa vie d'autrefois. Il eut de longues conversations, regarda des tas de photos, de tableaux, visita des lieux… Le travail fut long, presque fastidieux, mais essentiel. Bientôt, il fut capable de se déplacer seul, ayant quasiment récupérer tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et il retourna le pays à la recherche de son filleul qu'il ne trouva jamais. Son statut de parrain lui permit d'accéder au grade de directeur du département des aurors : il avait demandé au ministre de la magie ce poste, ayant commencé une formation d'auror avant la guerre et connaissant bien le fonctionnement de ce département, dans le seul et unique but de retrouver le Survivant. Il y accéda, parce que les temps le lui permettaient, et il devint l'un des personnages les plus importants d'Angleterre.

Il avait tout pour être heureux.

Tout.

Et pourtant, il sombra à nouveau dans la dépression. Petit à petit, l'air de rien.

Il but.

Fuma.

Prit des potions.

Parce qu'il avait un trou, là, quelque part dans son cœur. Il y avait des secrets dont il ne se souvenait pas, des choses qui lui échappaient.

Tout se résumait à un nom, il en était certain. Un nom dont il ne se rappelait pas, qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres, mais qu'il était incapable de prononcer, comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve. Et personne n'était fichu de lui montrer une photo de ce nom, de lui parler en prononçant ce nom…

Et personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Comprendre qu'il avait un trou, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire avec.

Personne.

**OoO**

La journée avait été longue et la fatigue engourdissait ses membres. Il avait passé la journée à aller et venir dans l'école, alternant réunions, papiers à lire et remplir, repas et autres activités diverses. Avec la fin de l'année qui approchait, il devenait impératif pour le directeur de rester à l'école, à la fois pour organiser les épreuves que les élèves passaient, notamment les BUSE et les ASPIC et aussi pour prévoir l'arrivée des élèves l'année suivante. Les nés-moldus étaient un souci à part entière car nombre de famille niait le fait que leur enfant était spécial et, parfois, il fallait chercher les enfants dans les orphelinats.

Bien sûr, Severus pouvait compter sur Minerva McGonagall, mais par respect pour cette vieille dame, il préférait faire tous les déplacements seul et assurer toutes ses tâches. Le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, il était épuisé, et on avait beau lui dire que c'était inutile de se surmener ainsi, Severus continuait à se rendre à ses rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la magie et assurer ses fonctions de directeur de Poudlard. C'était comme un devoir, un but.

Il n'avait que ça, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas d'enfants ni de compagne, encore moins de compagnon. Il n'avait jamais cherché à fonder une famille ou à finir ses jours avec quelqu'un, car il avait toujours la désagréable sensation d'être utilisé par les autres. C'était sans doute dû à son caractère méfiant qui l'amenait à repousser les rares promesses d'avenir qu'on aurait pu lui faire.

Pourtant… quelque chose avait changé, quelques mois auparavant, et c'était ce qui expliquait sa présence dans ce couloir blanc où il était posé comme une ombre, réagissant à peine quand les médicomages passaient devant lui.

Il se rappellerait toujours de ce soir-là, qui avait en quelque sorte changé un peu son existence monotone, à laquelle il s'accrochait malgré tout.

**OoO**

Quatre mois après son retour à la vie, Sirius tenait d'une main de fer le département de la Sécurité, au point que de moins en moins de personnes rouspétèrent après l'arrivée de ce jeunot qui avait une expérience maigre du métier. Les sorciers comprirent rapidement que cet homme, qui ne savait pas se battre aussi bien que la majeure partie des aurors, n'était pas un tendre et son caractère tenace avait été forgé pendant son incarcération à Azkaban. Il avait connu des tueurs, les avait côtoyés. Il avait connu les trafics, y avait peut-être même participé. Il savait ce que c'était, la prison, et également comment ça fonctionnait, le monde des aurors, et le monde de la justice, souvent peu tolérante.

Les aurors commençaient à l'accepter, tout doucement, et Sirius Black était soutenu par ses amis et notamment des personnalités devenues célèbres comme Kingsley Shakerbolt ou encore Alastor Maugrey. Tout allait bien chez lui, du moins tout le monde le pensait, et il était fait pour commander le bateau.

Personne ne savait qu'il déprimait et qu'il connaissait de grands moments de fatigue. Seuls ses collaborateurs les plus proches savaient que, souvent, un épuisement sans nom prenait d'assaut son corps, sans prévenir, et alors il s'effondrait. Pourtant, l'homme était capable de tenir quelques jours avec un repos sommaire sans ressentir le besoin de prendre des congés, et d'un coup, sans prévenir, il s'évanouissait, comme si son cœur s'arrêtait quelques minutes pour recharger les batteries. C'était inquiétant, mais Sirius s'y fit. Comme à beaucoup de choses. Sa mémoire et son corps lui faisaient quelques misères, et il l'acceptait. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit en vie, il n'allait pas en demander plus.

Un soir, en se rendant dans son bureau comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Severus Rogue découvrit son ennemi du collège effondré sur le sol, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Le professeur l'avait alors emmené chez lui, dans la petite maison que l'homme avait investie au lieu de vivre dans la demeure familiale. Severus et Remus en possédaient les clés. A la base, le directeur de Poudlard n'en voulait pas, mais le loup-garou les lui avait données car il savait très bien que Rogue se rendait régulièrement dans le bureau de son ami afin de parler de la Sécurité de Poudlard et d'autres affaires liées à l'école. Ainsi, si jamais il découvrait l'ancien prisonnier évanoui, il pourrait le ramener chez lui.

Bien malgré lui, Severus dut plus d'une fois ramener Black chez lui. La plupart du temps, il restait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, puis il rentrait lui-même chez lui ou à l'école, suivant le moment de la journée. Il voulait être certain que Sirius allait bien, déjà parce que si ce n'était pas le cas Lupin lui aurait arraché les yeux avec les pinces à sucre de sa belle-mère, mais aussi par conscience personnelle.

Et un soir, Severus alla voir si Sirius s'était réveillé, dans son lit. Il était tard, cela faisait bien une heure qu'il dormait, ou un peu moins peut-être. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que Black était réveillé, debout devant sa fenêtre. L'entendant arriver, l'homme tourna la tête et esquissa un léger sourire, avant de s'approcher de lui à pas lents, s'excusant pour ce qui s'était passé et le remerciant. Un peu agacé, le professeur avait répliqué qu'il n'allait quand même pas le laisser comme ça dans son bureau et il lui fit la remarque qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête : des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, son visage était tiré et son sourire paraissait forcé.

« Je ne dors pas assez. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Alors essaie avec un peu plus de conviction, Black. »

Alors, son regard sembla s'illuminer. Severus ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce que son ennemi du collège prenne sa cravate dans sa main et tire dessus. Toutes les personnes entrant au département de la Sécurité devaient être habillés à la mode moldue, et bien sûr, Severus n'échappait pas à la règle. Et quand Black saisit sa cravate pour l'attirer à lui, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ils baisèrent toute la nuit.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, à vrai dire. C'était un acte purement physique, sans la moindre once de tendresse. Oh, ils n'étaient pas des bêtes. Pas un seul instant, ils ne manquèrent de respect à l'autre ou firent du mal inutilement. Ils étaient simplement à la recherche du plaisir, rien de plus.

Pas une seule seconde Severus Rogue n'aurait cru que Sirius Black puisse aimer les hommes autant que les femmes. Pire encore : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait aimé se faire prendre. Pas un seul instant il ne voulut inverser les rôles, imposant celui qui lui plaisait : être dessous.

Son corps alangui sous lui, ses cuisses écartées, son visage rouge de plaisir… Cet homme était un appel à la luxure, tout simplement. Coucher avec lui avait été plus qu'une partie de plaisir.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils devinrent amants. Ils parlaient peu de cette nouvelle relation. Pas de promesses, ni d'amour. Juste une relation purement sexuelle, un acte qui leur permettait d'arracher un morceau de paradis et de le savourer dans la chaleur torride de leurs étreintes. Immanquablement, ils se rapprochèrent, parlèrent de choses plus personnelles. Sirius, surtout. Il parlait peu de lui, mais il lui disait des choses quand même. Severus avait plus de mal, mais il faisait quand même des efforts.

Des efforts qui ne rimaient à rien.

Le sexe, c'était bon. Cela leur donnait une sorte d'intimité, de complicité.

Severus pensait que Sirius pourrait réellement s'attacher à lui, il pensait qu'il serait capable de lui faire oublier ses envies de suicide.

Albus Dumbledore l'avait dit. C'était un homme attiré par la Mort. Il la tenterait encore…

**OoO**

De façon mécanique, Severus Rogue sortit sa montre à gousset. Une heure et quart qu'il attendait là, dans ce couloir. L'opération était décidément bien longue. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. A sa place, James leur aurait fait une crise d'hystérie. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu : avoir ce crétin dans les pattes était bien la dernière chose à faire.

James et Lily Potter… Avant que Sirius n'essaie de se suicider, tous deux étaient sa dernière connerie en date. Autant dire que James, malgré les mois passés, prenait encore très mal cette expression alors que son épouse comprenait très bien où le professeur voulait en venir.

Une connerie. Sirius Black n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que, après une dispute explosive avec son amant, de retourner au département des mystères et traverser à nouveau le voile. Autant dire que sa disparition alerta tous les médias et tous les politiciens véreux qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : sa disparition. Mais on le retrouva, à nouveau dans cette pièce du département des mystères, mais pas seul cette fois-ci : James et Lily Potter étaient étendus près de lui, tenant chacune de ses mains.

Tous trois furent conduits dans le plus grand secret à Ste Mangouste. Un petit nombre de médicomages s'occupèrent d'eux trois, sans jamais alerter les médias. Sirius fut le premier à se réveiller, mais affaibli, et revenu au point de départ : il ne se souvenait de rien. Un long travail fut à nouveau mis en œuvre et Severus craignit qu'il n'oublie cette liaison qu'ils avaient eue en l'espace de quelques semaines. Pourtant, Sirius se souvint de tout cela sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'en parler.

De leur côté, James et Lily Potter se remirent tout doucement. On ouvrit leurs tombes : elles étaient vides. Plus tard, des spécialistes de toute sorte essaieraient de comprendre comment tout cela avait pu se produire et des hommes désespérés tenteraient par tous les moyens de passer l'arcade, et les seuls qui parviendraient à la traverser n'en reviendraient sans doute jamais. Des sorciers de toute sorte étudieraient cette arcade, parvenant à des conclusions, mais jamais personne ne parviendrait à vraiment comprendre son fonctionnement.

En tout cas, le couple revécut. Perdus, ils passèrent eux aussi par la dépression, après avoir passé un long moment à retrouver ce qui avait constitué leur passé. Ils pleurèrent en se redécouvrant en vie, en apprenant que leur fils unique était mort, et qu'ils avaient perdu presque vingt ans de leur vie. Ils ne s'en remettraient sans doute jamais. Severus n'aurait su dire si lui ou elle avait plus souffert que l'autre. James but beaucoup et s'accrocha à Sirius désespérément tandis que Lily se réfugiait dans le giron d'Andromeda et de Remus. Leur couple battit de l'aile, c'était évident, mais ils s'en remirent.

C'était assez étrange, mais tous deux avaient hérité d'une certaine maturité qui les différenciaient des deux jeunes personnes qu'ils avaient été autrefois, un peu comme si les années avaient tout de même eu un effet sur eux, mais ils demeuraient fragiles, à fleur de peau, ayant du mal à comprendre certaines choses, à en assimiler d'autres.

Et puis, autant le dire, Sirius les intriguait autant qu'ils l'inquiétaient. Après son retour dans le monde des vivants, il attira le regard de ses proches qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Personne ne s'étonna que Severus soit sur son dos. La plupart pensait qu'il était proche de Sirius. Personne n'osa s'en étonner.

On s'inquiéta, plutôt.

Sirius ne changea pas. Bien sûr, il était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il pleura beaucoup en le redécouvrant vivant devant ses yeux, lui et Lily. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, comme pour les rassurer, et en quelque sorte, se faire pardonner. Toutes ces années où il avait maudit Pettigrow pour sa traitrise s'envolèrent. Mais la dépression qu'il trainait déjà depuis des mois le guettait, et elle lui mit la main dessus sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

D'abord, il culpabilisa : ses amis étaient mal dans leur peau, ils avaient perdu presque vingt ans de leur vie, et peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'ils restent là où ils étaient. Puis, il accompagna James dans ses beuveries, le soutenant dans sa propre déprime, essayant de l'aider à s'en sortir. Enfin, il fut le seul à avoir des idées noires, vivant avec cet éternel trou de mémoire qui l'obsédait.

Severus, Remus, James et même Lily lui firent des reproches : oui, il avait un trou de mémoire, mais il était en vie, et c'était déjà bien. Il pourrait vivre sans ces souvenirs, qui n'étaient sans doute pas très joyeux. C'était du passé. Qu'il laisse tout cela de côté, et qu'il se tourne vers l'avenir…

Un soir, après un échange torride dans le lit du directeur, ce dernier avoua à Severus qu'il avait mal. Plus qu'un trou de mémoire, Sirius vivait cela comme un inconfort et une traitrise. Il savait que cet oubli faisait partie de son existence. Cela en avait fait partie autrefois, quand il était encore vivant. Ne plus se souvenir le rendait malade. C'était comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, d'essentiel.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ni même le comprendre. James n'y arrivait pas. Cet homme en face de lui avait une fêlure, quelque chose était cassé en lui. Ce n'était plus le même. Il pouvait sourire, rire… Mais il avait souvent le regard sombre, et par moments, des choses qui auraient pu leur paraître anodines l'énervaient. Azkaban avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur lui, que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer. Et quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait vécu, car dans le fond, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, Sirius secouait la tête, refusant d'en parler.

Il gardait la bouche close.

Comme autrefois, au Square Grimmaurd. Quand Albus Dumbledore lui posait des questions, ayant plus ou moins de rapport avec la prison. Sirius le regardait en coin, l'air peu avenant, et lui disait qu'il ne lui parlerait que s'il répondait à sa demande. Personne ne savait de quoi il parlait. Les membres de l'Ordre comprirent que l'ancien prisonnier voulait que le directeur de Poudlard libère quelqu'un de la prison. Mais personne ne savait qui c'était. Il y eut pourtant une dispute entre eux. Severus se souvenait encore de la stupeur de Dumbledore quand Sirius monta sur ses grands cheveux en hurlant que tous les prisonniers de cette prison n'étaient pas de dangereux criminels, que cette personne méritait de sortir de cet Enfer.

Jamais personne venant d'Azkaban ne vint au Quartier Général. Et quelques temps après cette dispute, Sirius voulut mettre fin à ses jours, pour la première fois.

**OoO**

Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir las. Il leva son bras et se massa le front, baissant un peu la tête. Les yeux clos, il écouta les pas des médicomages qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir. Il se doutait qu'ils devaient le regarder, ou du moins jeter de petits coups d'œil à sa silhouette si noire en comparaison de ces couloirs d'une blancheur presque maladive.

Ste Mangouste avait toujours été la bête noire de Severus. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit composé d'une multitude de chambres où étaient enfermés des malades, certains pour un temps relativement court, d'autres pour l'éternité. Les sortilèges, les maladies, tout un tas de facteurs menaient des sorciers et des sorcières en ces lieux pour un temps indéfini. Il savait que les Longdubas se trouvaient toujours en ces lieux, Lockart aussi. D'autres encore, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins. Des handicapés, des blessés, des endormis qui ne marcheraient plus jamais librement dans la rue.

Une étrange atmosphère régnait en ces lieux. Il y avait l'odeur de la mort, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui gênait le directeur. Cette odeur, il la connaissait, et il était évident que des gens mourraient dans cet hôpital. Non, c'était plutôt la fatalité des médicomages qui rendaient cette bâtisse infréquentable. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui travaillaient dans ces lieux étaient emprunts d'une mélancolie sans nom, soignant leurs patients en sachant parfois d'avance qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour eux, même si les malade les regardaient et leur parlait.

Pendant quelques instants, Severus pensait à Neville Longdubas, qui poursuivait des études en botanique. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon maladroit et orphelin devait ressentir quand il allait voir ses parents, à peine capable de prononcer un mot, se contentant de manger, boire et dormir ? Et quand il se marierait, quand il aurait des enfants, que leur dirait-il, comment se sentirait-il…

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, ni même sur le sien, mais depuis qu'il entretenait une liaison avec son ancien ennemi, il pensait de plus en plus à l'avenir. En réalité, c'était surtout depuis la disparition de Potter. Et aussi la réapparition de ses parents… Tout un tas de choses faisait qu'il pensait à l'avenir, aux autres, aux sentiments humains.

Et un peu aux siens.

Comment se sentirait-il si Sirius, amas de chairs et d'os, ne se réveillait plus jamais ?

Ses pensées s'envolèrent. Il pensa à toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passées en secret chez lui. En réalité, leur relation n'était pas officielle, et elle n'existait qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Et encore. Il n'y avait pas de mots, de rendez-vous. Tout était sous-entendu, selon leur propre volonté, ou selon les circonstances. Parfois, Severus allait dans le bureau de Sirius et le raccompagnait chez lui, épuisé ou en pleine forme. D'autres fois, Sirius entrait à Poudlard par la cheminée du bureau de Rogue, en ayant le droit en sa qualité de Directeur de la Sécurité.

Tout n'était que sexuel. Des nuits entières passées au lit, à gémir, suer, crier même, puis à dormir, d'abord le plus loin possible de l'autre, puis côté à côte, et enfin peau contre peau. Une sorte d'intimité s'était créée entre eux : la nudité de l'autre ne les gênait plus et leur relation n'était plus vécue comme un moment d'égarement, mais comme une façon de soulager des tensions. Severus savait qu'il n'était qu'une passade dans la vie de cet homme qu'il avait détesté, envié, aimé.

Il n'était pas fidèle.

Aucune preuve ne lui permettait d'affirmer cela, mais il le savait. Tout comme il savait que Sirius était bisexuel. Severus n'aimait que les hommes et il avait senti à sa façon de se comporter qu'il aimait les deux genres, et les deux positions. Aucun complexe ne maltraitait l'ancien prisonnier, qui prenait son plaisir là où il pouvait le trouver.

C'était même étrange, venant de lui. Severus l'avait toujours vu comme un homme, un mâle, qui aimait dominer, et il avait toujours entendu ce même point de vue quand James, Remus ou encore Lily évoquaient sa sexualité. Autant dire que c'était étonnant venant de Black qu'il puisse se plier à ses envies, écartant les cuisses pour lui sans la moindre hésitation, ou alors le montant avec passion, s'égarant parfois en esquissant des gestes typiquement hétérosexuels, comme toucher le torse, comme pour chercher une poitrine.

Aucun genre particulier. Tout était bon à prendre. Rien n'était dégradant. Et Severus savait parfaitement que c'étaient ces hommes-là, les plus dangereux, car ils pouvaient tirer leur plaisir de n'importe quel situation. Il en venait à se demander quelle avait été sa vie sexuelle à Azkaban. C'était quelque peu morbide de penser à cela, mais Severus ne pouvait imaginer son ancien ennemi passant des années dans cette prison sans jamais assouvir ses besoins primaires.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela. Pour être honnête, Severus n'aimait pas lui parler quand ils étaient au lit. C'était pourtant le moment où Sirius était le plus honnête. Le jour, il pouvait se composer un rôle ou réfléchir à ses mots, à ce qu'il pouvait raconter ou ce qu'il devait garder pour lui.

Mais au lit, c'était différent.

Tellement différent…

**OoO**

Ni James, ni Lily, ni Remus n'étaient au courant de leur aventure. Severus pensait pourtant que Sirius finirait par leur en parler, leur avouer qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Au moins à eux. D'un côté, ce silence pouvait être vu comme une sorte de respect et de timidité à la fois : ils avaient toujours été ennemis, leur relation était improbable et peut-être que Severus ne voudrait pas l'assumer. Et d'un autre côté, cette histoire n'était peut-être pas assez importante pour que Sirius en parle autour de lui.

Severus penchait pour cette deuxième option.

Il n'était pas dupe : son corps n'avait rien de particulièrement attrayant, tout juste savait-il s'en servir pour apporter un plaisir certain à ses partenaires. Leurs corps à corps étaient bons, peut-être même meilleurs qu'avec les autres. Le professeur ne mettait pas cela sur le compte d'une attirance particulière, à son âge, ce serait stupide. C'était plutôt que Sirius lui répondait sans émettre aucune réserve, cherchant le même plaisir que lui. Et pourtant, Severus ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils baisaient. C'était plus que ça, car ils s'embrassaient et échangeaient des gestes tendres. Pas comme des amoureux, mais comme des amants qui prenaient soin de leur partenaire.

En soi, c'était agréable. Sirius était un bon amant, et c'était un bel homme. Mais évidemment, Severus n'en avait jamais assez. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se voyaient, et plus il se sentait devenir dépendant de cet homme qu'il avait toujours envié, malgré tout, et pour qui il éprouvait aussi un certain respect. Son emprisonnement, son retour inopiné… sa carrière… Un parcours hors du commun, en somme.

Mais c'était surtout son emprisonnement qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme fatigué, las, en perpétuelle recherche d'un passé qu'il avait perdu. Des idées noires germaient dans sa tête et envahissait son champ de vision, au point qu'il devenait parfois aigri, mauvais. Un peu comme un gamin dans sa crise d'adolescente, incompris de tous.

Un homme à plusieurs facettes qui jouait mal avec, les alternant sans harmonie et de façon aussi surprenante qu'inquiétante.

Au lit, il était bien différent. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, parce que Sirius aimait le silence. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il adorait le silence. A Azkaban, il y avait toujours du bruit, même quand la mer était calme. Les gémissements du vent et des prisonniers, le bruit des chaînes, les pas lourds, les portes à barreaux qui grinçaient, les hurlements de folie, et les pleurs, aussi…

Passer tant d'années dans un univers de bruit l'avait beaucoup marqué. De même, il craignait beaucoup le froid, presque terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter les températures relativement fraiches. Ces frissons devenaient douloureux, et pourtant, il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait développé une extraordinaire résistance à ces températures : là où Severus ou James mettaient une cape d'hiver et une écharpe pour ne pas chopper du mal Sirius pouvait sortir avec une simple robe de sorcier.

Cela n'était qu'un des traumatismes qu'il avait gardé de la prison. Un autre soir, sur l'oreiller, le directeur de la Sécurité lui avait dit que les détraqueurs, au fil des années, n'avaient quasiment plus d'effet sur lui. Avalant les souvenirs heureux qui pourraient réchauffer les pensées des prisonniers, ils laissaient autour d'eux une atmosphère lourde, pesante, froide et sans espoir.

Pourtant… on pouvait vivre avec. Sirius le lui avait dit. Il existait deux catégories de prisonniers, là-bas : ceux qui vivaient et ceux qui mourraient. Ces derniers ne pouvaient faire face aux détraqueurs et ils devenaient à moitié de fous de douleur, se laissant mourir à petit feu, tandis que la première catégorie faisait face en se concentrant sur autre chose.

La colère. La haine. La vengeance. Le trafic. La mort.

Ou alors, ils s'accrochaient à quelqu'un.

Sirius avait combiné les deux. La vengeance, surtout, et il s'était tenu à quelqu'un. Severus pensait à des amants et des maîtresses. Ce ne devait pas être faux. Et il imaginait sans mal comment les mangemorts avaient pu survivre dans cet univers…

C'était de ça, souvent, qu'ils parlaient. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, la voix de Sirius était douce, presque monocorde. Pourtant, Severus l'écoutait, même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Il voulait comprendre.

Il voulait comprendre cet homme.

Pourquoi il était devenu comme ça.

Pourquoi il s'était ouvert les veines.

Pourquoi il souffrait de cette absence qui le dévorait presque de l'intérieur…

**OoO**

Severus Rogue jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, puis la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche intérieure. Il pouvait presque sentir le tic-tac de la trotteuse contre son cœur, les secondes qui s'égrenaient impitoyablement autour de lui, alors que rien ne semblait changer.

Toujours autant de médicomages, cette atmosphère pesante, cette odeur de potions chaudes…

Et lui, il était toujours là, immuable, tache noire contre un mur blanc, homme seul et taciturne qui attendait comme une mère en peine que le destin scelle la vie de Sirius Black.

Pendant quelques instants, il s'imagina la journée du lendemain. Il voyait déjà la Une de la Gazette du sorcier, distribuée par tous ces hiboux à travers l'Angleterre. Il voyait des images désemparés, celui désemparé de Lily et effondré de James. Il voyait les larmes dans les yeux bruns de Remus, les lèvres tremblantes de Nymphadora.

Le jeune Teddy, qui les regarderait sans comprendre.

Andromeda et Ted, qui se serreraient les mains pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Et lui-même, tout seul, comme un con.

Une fois de plus.

Pourtant, il aurait dû comprendre. Il aurait dû prévoir. En parler, ou bien… Qu'importe. Il aurait dû deviner, pourtant…

C'était un soir, quelques temps auparavant. Ils étaient retrouvés chez Severus, après une petite réunion dans le bureau de l'auror. Ils avaient dîné, puis avaient fait l'amour dans le grand lit froid de Severus, dans sa petite maison d'un quartier tranquille de Londres. Le silence avait suivi leurs ébats, comme toujours. L'esprit plus ou moins apaisé par les soucis du moment, Severus était allongé près de son ancien ennemi, leurs bras se touchant. C'était plus à cause de la chaleur de leurs corps qu'ils se touchaient à peine. Quelques plus minutes plus tard, ils seraient l'un contre l'autre et dormiraient du sommeil du juste.

Mais pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormait. Ils étaient plutôt en train de méditer, les yeux dans le vague, l'un sur le ventre, l'autre regardant la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit noire. La faible lueur de la bougie posée sur la table de nuit dessinait la joue de Sirius, son cou puis son torse, son visage étant invisible pour le professeur. Il était pourtant habitué à ces silences, et pourtant, il sentait que ce soir-là, quelque chose clochait. Et il le lui fit savoir.

Alors Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, souriant légèrement. Il semblait être comme dans un état second. Il lui dit qu'il pensait à Azkaban, aux hauts murs de la forteresse, qui lui avaient semblé infranchissables le jour où il y avait été emmené par bateau. Dans ses yeux, Severus pouvait presque voir la prison incrustée dans un rocher, comme sortie des eaux, fouettée sans cesse par le vent qui sifflait entre les barreaux des chambres…

Alors Sirius s'était levé, tirant le drap défait à lui, s'enveloppant dedans, ses pieds le menant à la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors, quelques instants. Rogue avait le cœur qui battait trop vite, nu sur le matelas. Puis, son amant s'était tourné vers lui, le drap formant comme un vêtement. Ou plutôt… Comme les plis soyeux d'un fantôme…

Celui qu'il avait été…

Celui qu'il était, en cet instant…

Et celui qu'il deviendrait sûrement…

« Tu sais, Severus… Là-bas, j'ai jamais essayé de me tuer. Pourtant, j'en avais envie. Mais il n'y avait rien pour s'ouvrir les veines, on n'avait pas le droit aux couteaux. Ces hauts murs qui nous entouraient, qui nous enfermaient avec nous-mêmes… Je rêvais d'aller tout en haut et de regarder en haut, voir la mer se fracasser contre ces murs infranchissables. Je rêvais de plonger dans la mer, la sentir tout autour de moi… Ressentir quelque chose, enfin… Me sentir vivant… »

Et il avait tourné son regard vers la vitre, comme un possédé.

« J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre et voir ce que ça fait. »

Sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un mort…

« Tu imagines ? »

Son corps enveloppé de blanc, comme s'il allait s'effacer…

« La sensation que ça doit être… »

Qui l'avait vu comme ça ? Qui était celui ou celle qui avait partagé ses souffrances, qui l'avait aimé et guidé à Azkaban ? Qui était celui qui l'avait écouté parler de mort ?

Severus s'était levé et l'avait enlacé dans ses bras. Un peu comme pour le protéger. Ou alors pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant, entre ses bras. Puis, il l'avait couché dans le lit. Le visage de son amant était neutre, son regard vague, hagard, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité. En fait, il cherchait. Comme souvent. Il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs, cherchant ce qui lui manquait, une trace de ce qui aurait pu l'aider à combler ces trous morbides qui jonchaient son passé…

Il aurait dû comprendre, ce soir-là. Il aurait dû savoir que Sirius finirait par sauter par la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le ciel, son corps flottant quelques secondes dans les airs avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, comme si la terre réclamait ce qui lui appartenait : son corps massacré par sa chute, son âme déchirée par le destin.

Les mains sèches de Severus se crispèrent, alors que son corps se tendait de douleur. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Même s'il en avait envie, même s'il sentait que sa propre existence était en train de se briser une fois de plus, il ne devait pas pleurer. Sirius ne voudrait pas cela. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le pleure, lui et sa folie, lui et son ingratitude. Cette nouvelle chance qui lui avait été offerte de revenir parmi les siens, il l'avait sacrifiée. C'était sa faute.

Faut pas pleurer.

Ça sert à rien, tu sais.

Souris, c'est mieux.

Ses dents se serrèrent.

Il aurait dû deviner…

**OoO**

Il s'appelait Olaus Klein et il avait quarante-neuf ans. Il avait des cheveux blancs épais et bouclés qui entouraient son visage de vieux monsieur. Son air sage inspirait le respect et il était connu dans le service pour être un excellent médicomage. Il ne se jugeait pourtant pas spécialement doué, faisant son travail comme n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Pourtant, il fallait bien reconnaître que ses résultats étaient plus que bons. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'investissait réellement dans son travail et parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Pourtant, ce soir, il avait presque regretté d'avoir choisi cette voie, des années auparavant. Pourtant, il en avait vu, des corps disloqués à cause d'un suicide manqué. Il en avait vu, des sorciers et des sorcières souffrir le martyr sans véritablement le ressentir sur la table d'opération, leurs jambes détruites et la tête à demi ouverte.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que c'était Sirius Black qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains.

Le vieil homme avait vu de jeunes médicomages courir à toute allure en poussant une table roulante dans un des couloirs de Ste-Mangouste. Il avait perçu le nom du patient, et alors, il s'était précipité sans réfléchir vers le brancard pour découvrir le Directeur de la Sécurité allongé sous un drap taché de sang. Ce qui l'avait frappé, c'était la tranquillité de son visage pâle.

Jamais Sirius Black ne lui avait paru aussi serein qu'en ce moment même. Pourtant, Merlin savaient comme ils avaient parlé, pendant des heures et des heures, dans le petit bureau d'Olaus Klein. Cela faisait quasiment un an qu'il était revenu à la vie, traversant le voile dans le sens contraire, et pendant ces longs mois d'existence, le médicomage l'avait suivi : il étudiait ses moments d'absence, essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez à propos de ces périodes de dépression qui se succédaient sans relâche…

Pendant des mois, Olaus avait cherché à comprendre cet homme plus jeune que lui et qui semblait pourtant avoir le double de son âge, tant il pouvait se montre sage par moments. Quand ils étaient face à face, le sourire de Sirius Black tombait, ses yeux s'éteignaient, et il devenait un vieil homme qui en avait trop vu dans sa vie, dont le corps était marqué à jamais par ces années d'Enfer. Il avait cherché à savoir d'où venaient ces trous de mémoire qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur, à quoi rimaient ses envies de suicide, et pourquoi diable il ne parlait pas de la prison…

Jamais il n'en parlait. Jamais il n'expliquait d'où venaient ces marques sur son corps. Jamais il n'expliquait pourquoi il avait des marques aussi prononcées autour de ses poignets, pourquoi les chaînes avaient autant blessé sa peau, laissant des marques nettes par endroit. Jamais il ne parlait des sévices qu'il avait subis dans cette prison où les prisonniers devenaient à moitié fous.

Jamais.

Toujours ce silence.

Ne pas en parler. Surtout pas. Ce serait comme trahir les autres, et se faire mal à soi-même.

Pourtant, Olaus aurait voulu savoir, car Azkaban demeurait un mystère à elle toute seule. Personne ne savait ce qui s'y passait, car jamais personne n'en sortait. Ceux qui y entraient passaient le reste de leur vie entre ses murs, toute tentative de la famille ou des amis d'innocenter l'accusé étant mise au placard, soit par les juges, soit par les demandeurs qui lâchaient l'affaire après des années de combats vains. C'était en partie pour cela que les criminels craignaient cette prison : ils devraient subir l'influence des détraqueurs tout leur vie, enfermé dans des murs frappés sans cesse par le vent marin, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper. Mis à part la mort.

Sirius Black était l'une des rares personnes à être sorti de cette prison, ou plutôt, de la partie de la prison où étaient enfermés les criminels, un quartier étant exclusivement réservé à ceux qui n'allaient là-bas que pour la forme, comme pour donner l'exemple. Olaus voulait savoir ce qui se passait là-bas, mais ni Sirius, ni les rares autres personnes sorties de cet endroit qu'il avait pu rencontrer n'avaient parlé de cette prison.

Par peur. Par respect. Parce que certaines choses ne se disaient pas.

Pourtant… un jour, Sirius dit quelque chose. C'était pendant un entretien. Le regard dans le vague, comme un enfant perdu, l'homme lui avait raconté quelque chose. Il lui disait avoir un vague souvenir, qui le taraudait depuis des semaines et des semaines. Il se souvenait vaguement être quelque part, très haut, comme sur un toit ou du haut d'une falaise. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, car il voyait les longs cheveux de la personne devant lui onduler dans les airs. Cette personne, qu'il pensait être une femme, sans en être sûr, avait les bras écartés, en croix.

Et elle marchait, devant lui. Sa robe de sorcier flottait, elle aussi, autour de son corps.

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Mais Olaus n'eut pas besoin de lui poser de la question pour comprendre : elle avançait vers le précipice.

« Et tu n'as pas pu la retenir, cette personne ?

- Non. Je crois… que je ne comprenais pas. Ce qu'elle faisait.

- Pourtant, tu la vois marcher vers le vide…

- Oui. Mais… je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas son style, ou alors je n'y aurais pas pensé… Je ne sais pas… »

Il aurait dû comprendre. Il avait tous les éléments en main, pourtant, et tout le long de l'opération, le remords lui avait rongé le cœur, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Surtout que Sirius était nu sous lui, et il n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les marques rouges qui enlaçaient doucement ses poignets : les marques des chaînes.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu ouvert les veines ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu dois bien le savoir. C'était ta première tentative de suicide ?

- Oui. Je crois. J'en ai eu envie avant mais… je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Là-bas, j'en avais pas le droit. Je devais vivre. Et puis après… Quand je me regardais dans une glace, quand je me changeais… je voyais toujours ces marques sur mes poignets, et je pensais à la prison. Je crois… que je pensais aussi aux gens que j'avais connus, ceux qui m'avaient soutenu… Je crois que ça faisait mal. Je ne sais plus… Alors je les ai ouvertes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu…

- Je voulais voir ce que ça fait. »

Il aurait dû comprendre. Comprendre à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il était bouleversé. Plus qu'un trou de mémoire, ce qui lui manquait était un véritable vide, c'était quelque chose d'essentiel qui l'avait mené à la mort des années auparavant. C'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé, qu'importe la forme d'amour ce que cette femme ou cet homme avait pu recevoir de lui. Et personne ne pouvait comprendre ça, car personne n'avait su écouter Sirius. C'était un garçon timide, en fait, qui n'osait pas parler de ses faiblesses, sauf à ce médicomage qui l'avait vu dans des états tous aussi déplorables les uns que les autres. Et encore, il en disait peu…

Si peu…

Et tellement à la fois… Et ces archives d'Azkaban qu'il était impossible de consulter, même pour Sirius, en dépit de son grade… Il lui suffirait d'une photo, d'une seule et misérable photo… Il devait bien y en avoir là-bas, quelques clichés…

La vie de Sirius Black était une succession de chutes de libre, d'atterrissages ratés et de petits moments de douceurs dilués dans un amas de souffrance. Et le pire… c'était qu'il se cachait. Comme un enfant. Il se cachait et laissait pourrir en lui ses envies morbides, qui l'avaient guidé ce soir-là à la mort.

Cette personne aux cheveux longs qui marchait vers le vide…

Sirius qui traversait sa chambre et sautait par la fenêtre…

La liberté…

Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête et le vide autour de lui…

Et puis la chute.

Le sol, dur, qui s'écrase sur lui et le réduit en miettes.

**OoO**

Severus Rogue était pareil à une tâche sombre sur un mur immaculé. Comme une statue, il attendait patiemment assis sur son banc, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, les mains jointes, il entendit peine les pas d'Olaus Klein dans le couloir, si semblables à ceux de ses collègues qui n'avaient cessé d'aller et venir pendant des heures. Pourtant, il dut bien revenir sur terre quand le médicomage s'arrêta près de lui et prononça son nom d'une voix éteinte.

« Severus Rogue ? »

L'homme leva la tête. Il avait l'air neutre mais au fond de lui, il était fatigué, las d'attendre l'inéluctable. La médicomage le regarda d'un air grave, l'air profondément épuisé.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Mais il survivra. »

Quelque chose proche du soulagement envahit le corps et l'esprit de Severus, mais c'était un sentiment bien plus puissant qui ravagea le peu de raison qui lui restait en cet instant, le peu qu'il était parvenu à garder en ces heures terribles de l'attente. Il aurait pu rire, pleurer, soupirer, mais il n'en fit rien, se contenant de fermer les yeux pour contenir son émotion.

« Ses jambes mettront longtemps à guérir, à moins qu'il ne suive une rééducation de fer, mais encore faut-il qu'il en ait la motivation. Sa tête et le reste de son corps porteront les séquelles de son accident pendant un bon bout de temps. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses potions et me prévenir si ses douleurs se font trop sentir.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que c'est à vous que je dois le dire. »

Le directeur de Poudlard leva les yeux vers le médicomage et le jaugea du regard, ne sachant comment prendre ses paroles. Olaus était un vieil homme et il était le seul dans cet établissement à s'occuper de Sirius. Le hasard avait fait qu'il avait dû le soigner lors de son retour, et avec le temps, il avait été le seul médicomage autorisé à l'approcher, soignant son corps, et tentant de soigner son âme par de longues séances dont il ressortait peu de choses. Severus avait toujours éprouvé un certain respect pour cet homme, qui une fois encore, avait sauvé Sirius.

« Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je le sais.

- Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?

- Sa façon de parler de vous, et ses yeux quand votre nom est évoqué. Sirius Black est un homme exubérant qui aime la vie, bien qu'il ait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il est vivant alors que d'autres sont morts. Mais c'est aussi un homme timide avec ses sentiments qui ne sait absolument pas les gérer. Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre. Vous concernant, il n'y a que du déni et des sentiments refoulés. »

Pendant quelques instants, Severus médita sur ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais su ce que Sirius pensait de lui et était resté sur l'idée qu'ils n'étaient que des partenaires sexuels : pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sirius l'avait choisi, un soir, et sans doute satisfait de ses performances au lit, il l'avait gardé, comme on garde quelque chose qui ne peut pas nous faire de mal et qui nous rend bien service. Le fait qu'Olaus parle de ceci le retournait complètement : Sirius éprouvait donc quelque chose pour lui ? Autre chose qu'un simple désir…

Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait passé l'âge où on croit aux belles choses de la vie, où on comprend que nos vains espoirs ne sont pas que des mirages. Severus Rogue était un homme, un vieil homme qui avait trop vécu pour croire aux joies de l'amour. Si son corps était encore vigoureux, son âme avait subi bien assez de choses pour ne plus se laisser aller de telles excentricités.

« Vous pensez que je me trompe ?

- Je ne crois rien. Et de toute façon, cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Il a besoin d'aide. De vous, et de ses amis. Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier pour lui, vous connaissez toutes ses faiblesses. Prenez soin de lui, il est fragile.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr. »

Après être resté assis pendant des heures sur son banc, Severus Rogue se leva, dépliant ses grandes jambes dont les articulations lui firent mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal dans tous les corps, que ce soir son dos courbaturé, ses jambes restées pliées de façon nerveuse trop longtemps et même ses bras, ses épaules et ses doigts crispés. Son corps entier avait subi son angoisse, la peur de perdre Sirius et tout ce qui s'en serait suivi.

A pas lents, presque calculés, ses jambes se balançant comme celles d'un automate, Severus suivi le médicomage qui le fit entrer dans la chambre du patient, où il le laissa seul. Il n'y avait qu'un lit blanc, une commode et la seule source de lumière était un nœud de filaments pâles qui couraient sur le corps de Sirius, passant parfois sous sa peau, le reliant entre autres à une poche de sang.

Allongé sur son lit, Sirius Black semblait dormir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient étalés sur un oreiller presque aussi blanc que son visage paisible, qui aurait pu paraître beau s'il n'avait pas eu ce teint cadavérique. Quant à son corps, il était caché sous un drap qui ne révélait absolument rien de sa silhouette, pas assez fin pour en dessiner les contours, pas assez épais pour peser sur ses jambes blessées.

Une vive émotion lui serra la gorge. C'était comme quelques années en arrière, quand il l'avait découvert avec Remus dans cette salle de bain crasseuse, endormi avec les poignés ouverts. Tellement beau dans son sommeil, tellement triste dans sa mort…

Il l'aimait. Ce crétin insensible qui gardait tout pour lui parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre, il l'aimait. Cet abruti suicidaire qui avait sauté par sa fenêtre sous une impulsion soudaine, il l'aimait. Cet égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même, sans se douter de la douleur et le désarroi qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui, il l'aimait comme un fou.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes douloureuses, mauvaises, âpres.

Il n'avait pas à pleurer. Pas pour un connard pareil.

Il n'aurait pas voulu ça.

S'il avait été éveillé, Sirius aurait été triste de le voir pleurer, surtout lui, réputé pour ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions les plus secrètes. Sans doute aurait-il lu quelque chose comme de la tristesse dans ses yeux de chien battu.

Mais il dormait, comme un bienheureux, indifférent à la douleur qui étreignait le cœur de Severus Rogue.

Connard…

**OoO**

James hurla de rage. Lily pleura à chaudes larmes. Remus garda le silence alors que son visage laissait transparaître tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le Directeur de la Sécurité se trouvait à Ste Mangouste, dans une chambre à part et surveillée, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se remettre en paix de son accident. Sa tentative de suicide avait été masquée derrière une tentative d'attentat qui avait mal tourné : de façon obscure, Sirius s'était retrouvé éjecté de sa chambre par sa fenêtre.

Les médicomages étaient tenus au secret professionnel et aucun ne pouvait cracher le morceau. Les seuls à pouvoir parler étaient ceux qui avaient découvert le corps de Sirius. Par chance, si on pouvait parler ainsi, Tiberius Darkness trouva la scène en venant rentre visite à son supérieur, pour une raison personnelle, avec sa collègue Europa Smith. L'homme était un auror redoutablement intelligent et très proche de Sirius qui en avait fait un de ses hommes de confiance. De façon très discrète, Tiberius Darkness avait également œuvré pour l'Ordre, révélant des informations précieuses à Maugrey Fol'œil ou encore à Kingsley Shacklebolt, sans pour autant en être membre. Severus fut très septique quand l'auror lui assura que le meilleur moyen d'étouffer l'affaire était de vendre à la presse une version où Sirius aurait été attaqué chez lui, ce qui pouvait tout à fait arriver. S'il n'avait pas été persuadé par la loyauté de cet homme, le Directeur ne l'aurait sans doute jamais cru.

Les journalistes firent un véritable roman de cette affaire, cherchant à trouver un possible coupable, et les candidats ne manquaient pas. Seule la famille plus proche sut ce qui était arrivé à leur ami, à savoir le couple Potter, Lupin et Tonks ainsi que les deux aurors qui ne vendirent pas la mèche. Tous les jours, pendant deux semaines, Severus lut la presse et supporta les jérémiades de James qui polluait son air, soulagé à l'idée que Sirius aille bien mais le fait qu'il ait tenté la Mort lui avait porté un véritable coup au cœur. Lily s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Andromeda. L'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, surtout que Sirius passa de nombreux jours dans le coma.

Severus se rappelait encore du jour où il s'était réveillé. Les médicomages les avaient autorisés à venir à condition que leur patient ne soit dérangé qu'une seule fois par jour, du moins au début. Alors Severus put entendre James hurler au scandale après son meilleur ami qui supplia Remus de le protéger contre ce malade mental qui lui servait d'ami, mais ce dernier le regardait durement, comme Lily qui sanglota. Nymphadora resta en retrait avec son père alors que sa mère joignait ses cris à ceux de James.

Severus s'était contenté de regarder tout cela de loin. Il l'avait vu mort, ce salopard, et le voir avec ce stupide sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres lui faisait un mal de chien. A aucun moment Sirius ne posa le moindre regard sur le Directeur, coincé sur son lit, ses jambes emprisonnées dans des plâtres blancs cachés sous les draps. Son cou était cerclé par une minerve et d'autres parties de son corps étaient pansées. Il n'était plus qu'un puzzle humain qui tentait de faire bonne figure.

Le visage humble, Sirius Black avait essayé de les calmer. Il s'était excusé, aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. C'était une impulsion soudaine, il était mal dans sa peau. Il se tut quand on lui dit qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter, des amis à qui parler, qui étaient là pour lui. Il garda la bouche close, faisant ses yeux de chien battu. Le silence était son arme de prédilection…

Et jamais il ne regarda Severus Rogue. Jamais.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était à Ste Mangouste. Nous étions dimanche, Severus avait reçu dans la matinée une lettre d'Olaus Klein qui lui disait que Sirius voulait sortir et que ce soit lui qui se charge de le ramener chez lui. Il avait bien relu trois ou quatre fois la missive, ne pouvant croire que ce salopard qui ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard ait demandé à son médicomage que, lui, Severus Rogue, vienne le chercher. Pourquoi pas James, ou Lily, ou Remus, ou encore Andromeda ?

D'abord l'énervement, puis la lassitude, et enfin une sorte de tristesse. Pourquoi diable Sirius avait-il soudain besoin de lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis son réveil ? Pas même un regard… A croire qu'il n'existait pas pour lui, qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Car même si Severus ne s'était jamais attendu à des effusions d'amour, il avait espéré au moins ce maigre échange : un regard, un simple regard…

Le Directeur avait eu envie de ne pas y aller, mais stupidement, il s'était levé, habillé et était parti pour Sainte Mangouste. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, à obéir ainsi aux exigences de cet homme, mais bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas refuser, car Sirius lui manquait, et au fond de lui, il ressentait une douloureuse inquiétude qui l'empêchait de vivre depuis deux semaines.

Severus ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Sirius. Il hésita un instant puis, te traitant de pauvre crétin, il l'ouvrit, son cœur battant un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il fut à nouveau confronté à ce triste tableau de ce grand lit blanc où était allongé son amant, qui regardait la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors que le professeur fermait la porte derrière lui, Sirius tourna enfin la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était certainement de la tristesse qu'il aurait voulu lire dans les yeux de son amant. Cette sorte de tristesse qui ne quittait pas ses yeux de chien battu, quand il avait la sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise. Cependant, ce n'était pas un regard hypocrite, ou qui voulait inspirer la pitié. C'était un regard honnête, sincère.

« Bonjour, Black.

- Bonjour, Severus. »

Il avait prononcé son nom avec une certaine douceur. Un peu comme si ce mot avait glissé sur sa langue, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. L'homme s'avança vers le lit, leurs regards ne se quittant jamais. Une fois près du lit, il se rendit compte que les yeux de Sirius étaient humides. Un peu comme s'il était prêt à pleurer. Alors que le professeur s'asseyait sur un bout de matelas, l'alité se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ses larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Severus fronçait les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte d'incompréhension.

« Je te demande pardon… »

Sa voix était aussi humide que ses yeux. Il avait les traits crispés, brouillés. Severus était déjà venu plus d'une fois, avec les autres, et jamais Sirius n'avait paru malheureux ou triste, jamais il n'avait été débordé par ses émotions, demeurant d'un calme presque olympien, gémissant au moindre faux mouvement mais gardant toujours un léger sourire un peu crispé sur le visage. A présent, c'était la souffrance qui peignait sa figure, qui débordait de ses yeux bleu nuit.

« Sirius…

- Je te demande pardon… Je suis désolé… »

Il était comme un enfant, dépassé par ce qu'il devait dire, toutes ces explications qu'il aurait voulu donner, mais sa bouche pâteuse l'empêchait de s'exprimer, les coins de ses lèvres tirés vers le bas.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Sa main glissa vers celle de Severus et il l'amena vers son visage à présent humide. Il ferma les yeux et demanda encore des pardons, ne sachant que dire ces mots, alors que Severus se penchait vers lui, son autre main se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs et sans éclat.

« Sirius, tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi…

- Si… Je t'ai fait du mal…

- Aux autres aussi…

- Je vais pas bien, Severus… Tu sais que je vais pas bien, tu le sais mieux que les autres… Toi et moi, c'est pas pareil… J'avais pas le droit de te faire ça, j'avais pas le droit…

- Arrête de pleurer, Sirius. C'est vrai que je t'en veux, c'est évident. Tu aurais dû nous en parler, tu…

- Je t'en ai parlé… »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une baffe et son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Les larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux. Oui, il lui en avait parlé. Oui, il lui avait avoué cette envie morbide…

_J'ai envie de sauter par la fenêtre et voir ce que ça fait…_

Sirius avait toujours les yeux fermés, sa joue au creux de la main gauche de Severus, l'autre main de ce dernier dans ces cheveux, apparemment inconscient de cet élan de douleur qui venait de vriller le corps de son amant. Il poursuivit, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Je m'étais promis de pas le faire… Je m'en voulais de te l'avoir dit… Je l'ai dit à personne, personne ne peut me comprendre… Je ne voulais inquiéter personne… Toi encore moins que les autres… Mais je l'ai fait. »

Ses yeux se rouvrir, brillant comme jamais. La tristesse se mêlait à une étrange nostalgie sur son visage.

« Et ça fait mal. Ils ont dû avoir mal… »

Des corps qui se jettent du haut des balcons… Des pantins dont on aurait coupé les fils disloqués sur le sol…

Cet être, qui lui tournait le dos, et qui avançait vers la mort, les bras en croix, ses cheveux caressés par le vent…

« Qui a dû avoir mal ?

- Plein de gens. Plein… »

Sirius leva son regard vers Severus. Son regard de prisonnier, son regard empli par le passé et les souffrances qui y étaient liées.

« Tu aurais dû en parler aux autres. Avant… et puis après. Au lieu de leur sourire comme un imbécile. Je n'ai pas été assez doué pour…

- T'aurais pas pu comprendre. Même moi, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Enfin… je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche.

- Et c'est ça qui te tue, Sirius. C'est ça qui te pourrie la vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu cherches. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux mourir. Tu cherches quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. C'est un peu comme si… Tu cherchais à suivre ses pas… »

Severus fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Sirius ferma les yeux en soupirant, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il lui parla de cette personne qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, marcher vers le vide, et lui qui ne bougeait pas, statufié, comme si cette situation était inconcevable, comme s'il était impossible que _cette_ personne puisse agir ainsi… Et Severus l'écouta, caressant ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser, mais des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues creusées et pâles. Sirius lui faisait du mal, à lui révéler ainsi les souffrances de son cœur. Sirius finit par se calmer un peu, et il y eut un silence, troublé par les petits bruits du malade, qui peinait à retenir ses larmes. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, trop dur de les refermer… et ce n'était pas le Directeur qui allait l'y aider.

« Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, quand je suis venu te voir ? »

Severus regretta immédiatement ses mots quand il vit Sirius cligner systématiquement des yeux pour retenir les larmes, se pinçant les lèvres. Il voulut retirer sa question, mais son amant tourna la tête sur le côté et lâcha sa réponse, alors que son corps tremblait, sa main crispée sur celle du professeur.

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu me haïsses. Ou que je te dégoute ! Regarde-moi… Regarde mes jambes… Dans quel état je suis… Je ne pouvais pas te regarder, je ne pouvais pas… »

Et alors, Severus fut partout. Sirius hoqueta alors que son amant renfermait ses bras sur lui, le prenant fort dans ses bras. Le professeur sentit les mains du malade se faufiler dans son dos et s'agripper au tissu de sa robe, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, fermement, embrassant ses cheveux qui sentaient les potions, son corps amaigri tremblant contre le sien.

« J'avais peur… que tu me laisses tomber…

- Sirius…

- J'ai… besoin de toi… Me laisse pas tomber… Me laisse pas seul… »

Et alors que le cœur lourd de Severus Rogue battait à la chamade, son être tout entier rempli alors d'une sorte de bonheur mêlé de tristesse à l'entente de ses mots, il comprit ce que Sirius cherchait désespérément : une bouée de sauvetage. C'était ça qu'il cherchait, c'était ça qui hantait ses pensées et qui disparaissait quand il croyait l'avoir enfin saisi. C'était cette personne qui avait pris soin de lui, qui l'avait aimé, qui lui avait permis de rester en vie, pendant toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas un amant, une maîtresse, un ami qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé être seul. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide, qu'on le soutienne, qu'on le guide. Il avait besoin d'un roc, sur lequel se reposer, d'une oreille, pour l'écouter… Et il le cherchait partout, cet être qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant toutes ces années de misères.

Cette personne qui avait essayé de mourir, qui l'avait abandonné, l'espace de quelques minutes…

Et qu'il avait oubliée… elle, qui avait tant fait pour lui, et donc il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir…

Malgré tout, malgré la perte de ses souvenirs, des images, des sensations… L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour cette personne demeurait en lui, même si rien, absolument rien ne lui permettait de se souvenir ne serait-ce de la nature de son sexe.

« Je ne te laisserait pas tomber. Tu m'entends ? »

Et cela, dans un sens, lui fit mal.

« Jamais. Je serai toujours là, tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »

De savoir que ce trou dans sa mémoire, ce trou immense qui représentait une part de sa vie, ne serait sans doute jamais comblé, et qu'il se laisserait mourir, à petit feu, jusqu'à en finir définitivement…

« Mais je refais plus jamais ça… Plus jamais… »

Il finirait par le perdre…

Les mains de Sirius se crispèrent dans son dos, alors que sa voix devenait mouillée, à son tour.

« Plus jamais… »

Il allait le perdre, pour un amour perdu, pour des souvenirs envolé, pour une personne qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps et pour qui à présent il se laissait mourir…

Mais il tiendrait bon. Il profiterait de la moindre minute à ses côtés, cherchant les signes du possible envie de mourir, traquant chaque sous-entendu et propos ambigus. Il le garderait en vie…

Car cette personne, quelle qu'elle fut, n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meurt pour elle…

« Plus jamais… »

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>


End file.
